


Supernatural: Dragons and humans

by zenri53



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dragons, Multi, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenri53/pseuds/zenri53
Summary: Sapphire makes a deal with a demon and travels to the supernatural dimension. But thats not all she wished for.





	1. Sup Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some rules real quick  
> 1\. When words look like this,"*Ruby is using you Sam*" then that means only sapphire can hear it because it messes up the future to much  
> 2.when Sapphire bites people she can track them, but it only sets when she has them under her spell

"Oh shit, here I am..." I turn in a circle as I look around the abandoned town. Then I start running, my excitement building. I feel my new appendages pressing against my trench coat begging to be used for the very first time. Everything's in a new focus as my eyes change. "You have to calm down-"I scold myself"or else you'll scare them" I slow down and take a breath. My eyes slowly change back, my wings and horns shrinking again back to a size that is easier to conceal. But I just can't believe it... I'm in the supernatural dimension. My eyes flash back for a moment into my slit multi colored ones. My excitement getting the better of me and my new powers. It may have been stupid to sell my soul but this is truly living. I can't wait to meet the boys. I fangirl a little and my teeth sharpen."Chuck dammit" This is gonna take a bit to get used to.

I start to walk again trying my best to stay calm. I yell out in an innocent voice, "H-hello is anyone there? Please help me I don't know how I got here!" I wait a second. Then hear from a little away,

"Wait right there, I'll come find you!" My wings nearly ripped my coat. It's Sam fucking Winchester. I had to take another deep breath before answering,

"O-okay" 'Pull yourself together girl, you got this' I can hear his footsteps 'stay calm, please stay calm' oh Chuck I feel like Becky.

"Hey are you alright?"

I screech and turn around, "Oh thank god an actual person! Hi, where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea, but lets see if there are other people around" we head off and search the town. Not long after we hear screaming coming from a locked shed. I know who the bitch is so I let Sam handle it.

"Ava?!"

"Oh my god Saaam!" I roll my eyes. "H-how di- I where are we?"

"Have you been in there this whole time?"

"What do you mean I woke up in there like half an hour ago"

"Ava, my brother and I have been looking for you for five months"

"No, thats impossible I just talked to you two days ago"

"I'm sorry, but that's not true"

"This doesn't make any sense! Oh my fiance he must be freaking ou-" I break in on the conversation

"Your fiancee is dead you dumb bitch" Sam looks at me in horror while she stares off into the distance,

"What the hell is wrong with you! Wait... how did yo-?" 

"Helloooo anyone there!" Ahh right on time.

"Oh lookie, more survivors! Let's go" I run off before he could question me further. We meet up with the other two and Andy.

"Sam?"

"Andy? Well this makes a lot more sense" Lilly bumps in,

"Care to explain? Because a minute ago I was in San Diego" Jake retorts,

"Yeah? well last night I went to sleep in Afghanistan" Sam jumps in,

"Lemme guess you two are twenty-three as well? And have odd abilities that you can't explain?" They nod confused "Well, so do the rest of us, I'm psychic" Ava,

"Me two" Sam looks at me,

"Okay I will show you, but Sam, for the love of god, don't try to kill me" He looks alarmed,

"O-okay?" I smirk and drop my trench coat, exposing my kind of skimpy outfit. which includes an open back shirt that ties around my neck, my short skirt, I'm also not wearing any shoes. 

With a sigh I relax and immediately my wings expand and it feels like I am stretching something cramped, my horns grow, my canines itch and start to sharpen, my eyes change to slits which feels kind of funny and my irises change from my normal clear blue to yellow for the moment because of my excitement, then my tail with a sharp spear head at the end is already wagging like a dogs as it grows from under my skirt.

Everyone jumps back in fear. Ava, Andy, and Lilly even give a short squeal of surprise. "Oh and I am also psychic" Everyone is just staring at me. Embarrassed I say "It's rude to stare you know" my wings flap a little in discomfort. Jake is the first to break the silence, 

"What the hell are you?!"

"Well I call this stage succubus, thought I would start you guys off easy, hehe" Sam choking a bit on his words,

"Th-there's more?!"

"Of course there is, just like the rest of you. That bitch knows what I'm talking about don't you" I point to Ava.

"Wh-what I have no idea what you're talking about!" I make an mmm-hmm noise

"Oh, by the way, it is way to hard to keep the human form so imma just stay like this." I clap "So Andy care to share your powers?" Everyone starts to relax a little but not that much especially Sam, Lilly, and Jake.

So Lilly and Andy explain their powers and then Jake avoids telling his and storms away when Sam tells them about the demon. Sam follows him and then I follow Sam. "Sooo, what's your name?" 'Bout time he asks.

"Sapphire"

"Is that your real name?"

"It is now"

"Okay" he wasn't about to argue with this dragon lady "How old are you? I mean are you twenty-three like the rest of us?"

"Mentally, I'm a teen, everywhere else twenty-one" I wink, he stumbles a bit,

"W-why, ahem, why are you so rude to Ava?" My eyes turn red,

"You'll find out later," my eyes switch back to yellow "but for now lets save the army guy" he looks at me confused but then jumps into action when he hears Jake's shouts. 

I make it to the doorway when Sam "hits" the demon with the fire poker. "That Jakey, was a demon" I hop into the room and smack his back giggling.  
We make it to the house we will be staying in for the night but while everyone else goes in I turn around and tell Lilly good luck,

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean good luck" I giggle "you're gonna need it" I then turn around and walk inside.


	2. Die mudda fuka die mudda fuka die

I'm sacking the upstairs bedroom when I hear Sam call for Lilly. "Oh she's dead already? I run down the stairs and skip to the porch. "Hey Moose, she dead already?"

"You knew this would happen?!"

"Well, yeah" I giggle

"And you didn't try to help her!" He was mad now.

"I couldn't, I am litteraly unable to do so. I can mess with small stuff but her death is important. She sets things in motion. If I even tried to say anything she wouldn't even be able to hear me and if I tried to make any move to stop her my body would not move. For instance, *Ava is the one who killed Lilly and will soon kill Andy*"

"For instance what?"

"I already said it numb nuts"

~

We have set up the living room so it is surrounded by salt. Everyone besides me is asleep getting a pep talk from daddy Yellow Eyes. 

I hop down from my perch on the window sill and crouch in front of Sam. I lean forward and kiss him.

He starts breath heavy and move around a bit. "Stop, calm down" his body goes rigid. "You will follow these directions; you will never want to hurt me, you will understand when I can't tell you something, I will never annoy you, you will not mind me being part dragon you will accept me for me. Now when I bite you next it will not hurt and it will heal instantly. You will have no recollection of me giving you these instructions you will feel like these were always your true feelings." I bend over him and pull down the shoulder of his shirt. My elongated teeth easily cut his flesh. I pull away and the wound heals. His body relaxes again, I then ruffle his hair and leave the house.

When I'm outside I look up at the night sky and take a deep breath. I can already feel my tracking magic working. If I focus I can feel where Sam is. I know this is super stalkery but whatever. It will make finding them easier later. But now I am really excited, I finally get to use my wings.

I start testing them out. Stretching and then flapping. When I feel I am ready, I start running. My excitement making my wings itch to get going. I take a deep breath and flap, my feet get off of the ground for a second I flap again and again and again. I am airborne. "Woooohoooo!" I start to laugh. I start to circle higher and higher into the air. Loving the tug on my back every time I flap. My feet feel weird not being on the ground but I'll get used to it. I make it to the top of the tallest tree and land on a branch, the tree dips a little. I get in a pouncing position and jump off of it again, diving towards the ground. At the last moment I open my wings and flap hard shooting up into the air again.

A good while later I fly back to the house and I hear yelling from inside. They're all looking for Ava and I. I fly up onto the roof and wait.

~

Half an hour later I hear Ava's scream, *sigh* "Poor Andy" I fly down and sneak into the house through the back door. I let my skin turn into my black and purple highlighted scales and I turn invisible. 

I quietly sneak behind Ava and wait. Moments later Sam charges in. 

"What happened!?"

"I don't know! I was just gone a few minutes getting water from the well and I just found him laying the-" Sam notices the salt on the window,

"Ava... what happened to the salt line?"

"I don't know maybe Andy-"

"No Andy wouldn't do that. Ava what did you do?!"

"Wha-what do you me-"

"Ava!"

"Okay okay fine ha, had you going for a little bit there didn't I though." She flicks away her fake tears and then goes through her rant about being here for months and how she has killed Soooo many people, blah blah blah. And then I stab her in the head with my tail. Sam shouts in surprise,

"What the hell!?" I let my scales sink back into my human skin and turns my regular skin color again. I but on a big grin, pull my tail out of her skull and flick off the blood and viscera. 

"Heya Moose, told ya she was a bitch" I giggle. He looks a little pale. "Oh sack up, you chop off heads for a living"

"Well, usually I am ready for it to happen."

"Oh my god, what did you do to her you freak!" Oh looks like Jake is here.

"Oh hey Jake, how's it going hehe"

"Ava killed Lilly and Andy, it had to be done"

"Hey does anyone have a towel? The blood is starting to dry? Kinda itches"

"Okay Sam, you mind if I talk to you outside?"

"Ahh, sure?" Sam follows Jake outside leaving me with the two bodies. I turn invisible again and follow them outside. What are you up to big guy?

When I get outside they are already talking, "Come on Sam, think about it, the two of us could easily take her out!" Ha, in your dreams buddie.

"No! This is what he wants we can't just kill some innocent girl"

"She ain't innocent! Didn't you see what she did to Ava. And how do we know she didn't kill Lilly and Andy! Ava could have just taken the credit for the kills or maybe they were working together!"

"Are you listening to yourself that's crazy!"

"Even so, he isn't letting us leave until there is just one of us. If you ain't gonna help me then you're in my way. I'm sorry man but my family needs me" he then pounced at Sammy but he dodged. Sammy took a swing at him and made contact. But then Jake uppercuts him and Sam went flying into a fence smashing it. He groaned in pain but quickly rolled over, just in time because Jake picked up the knife Sam dropped when Jake punched him and was about to stab him with it. Sam quickly grabs the metal shard that was sticking out of Jake's pocket and bashed him in the head, knocking him out. Sam gets up and dusts himself off.

I turn visible again and all the way human seeing as Dean will be here soon, then run towards him and launch into his arms giving him a hug "Oh my god are you okay?!"

"Uh" he clears his throat "yeah, I'm fine thanks" he smiles and kind of awkwardly hugs back. But then he stiffened when he heard his brother calling for him. Uh-oh I quickly let go,

"Sam watch out!" Both I and Dean shout. But since I was able to say it it was too late. Jake stabs him in the back severing Sam's spine and other vital things. Sam starts to collapse and I catch him while Jake runs away followed by Bobby. I then shout, "Run bitch, ruuunn!" And then to Sam, "hey bud, it'll be okay Dean will fix ya, he always does. Just to let you know, you die a LOT more after this so get used to it" I giggle and then hand him to Dean.

"Hey bud, it'll be okay, shhh let me get a look at ya" he then feels his back and all the blood pouring out of it. "Hey man, it's not even that bad" it's bad. He then proceeded to freak out as Sam slowly dies and I sneak away.


	3. E.T Phone Home

I wait in a tree for a while till they move Sam. When I sensed him stop moving I flew to the house and onto the roof where I fell asleep. I awoke to arguing and eventually Bobby storming out. Not much later Dean comes out and screeches away in Baby. 

I jump off of the roof and enter the house. I walk over to Sam and sit on the bed and rest my head on the wall. Not much later I fall back asleep. The bed may be nasty, but it is more comfortable than the roof. 

Again I am awoken, but this time by Sam getting off of the bed. "Oh, hey Sam. *Welcome back to the land of the living*, glad to see you're okay" He looks over to me.

"Uh, yeah you too... what happened how did I get here?" At that moment Dean walks through the door. And of course, I am the first thing he notices.

"Who the hell are you!? wait weren't you the girl from earlier?" He notices my non-human features and pulls out a knife. His voice darkens, "What the hell are you?" Sam steps in front of me, "Sammy, get away from her!"

"No dean, she is my friend. She was with me in the town. She even saved my life." I stepped in real quick,

"From Ava, not this, I am not taking credit for this" Dean still wasn't liking it.

"Dean please" Sam begged, "trust me" Dean looked at his brother and sighed.

"Fine, but I don't trust her"

"Oh just shut up and hug your brother" He glared at me again, but ran up to Sam and hugged him. Sam grunted in pain but Dean still hung on for another second. He then pulls away and looks at him almost crying.

"Okay bud, how about we sit down"

"Dean what happened to me?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I saw you and Bobby, then I felt this sharp pain... like white hot. Then Sapphire caught me, you started running and that's about it."

"Well that kid stabbed you in the back, you lost a lot of blood, it was pretty touch and go for awhile there"

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad"

"No, but Bobby could"

"Who was that kid anyway?"

"His name is Jake, did you get him?"

"He disappeared into the woods"

"Dean we gotta find him, and when we do I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart!"

"Woah woah woah, tough guy let's get something to eat. You want something to eat" Sam nods like a child and I choked back an "AWWWWW"

"Hey chick, do you eat?" I roll my eyes,

"Of course I do asshole, got any souls of the innocent around here?" He looks at me shocked. "Oh come onn I'm just kidding, a pizza is fine. But for the love of God can there be a side with no veggies"

~

So we are eating pizza while Sam and I explain what happened. Sam has a bunch of veggies on his side and Dean and I's side is covered in various meats. "-and that's when you guys showed up."

"Wow poor Andy" Yeah I agree, I really wanted to save him, but it would have messed up some stuff, I considered killing him quickly, but Sam wouldn't have understood.

"Demon said he only wanted one of us to walk away alive"

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, he appeared in a dream"

"He tell you anything else?"

"No, nope he didn't say anything else" Dean looks at him suspiciously. I took another bite of my pizza when Sam said,

"You know what I don't understand, is if he only wanted one of us alive, then why did Sapphire Jake and I get away?" I choked on my pizza and started coughing. They turned to me, and Sam concerned said,

"Hey, you okay?" Dean suspicious asked,

"Yeah, why were you left alone?" I'm a little nervous not gonna lie,

"Hehe, well you see, I'm not exactly one of the kids chosen by yellow eyes" Dean bolts upright,

"Then you're not effected by his blood" he pulls his knife out again, "You're just a monster..." Sam is sitting there stunned,

"You lied...? Then how did you get to the town?" Dean breaks in again threatening me with the knife.

"Who cares she ain't human" I quickly say to Sam,

"First of all, I never said I was one of you, second I am human kind of, I just made a deal"

"A deal with who!" Dean demands

"*You would know Dean*"

"Tell me!" He sticks the knife in front of my face. Exasperated I toss up my hands,

"Oh for fucks sake, a demon you dumbass, obviously! As I said! *You would know*" He gets annoyed,

"As you said...?" He makes the motion with his knife that indicates I need to keep going. Sam catches on,

"Dude, she is saying but we can't hear. She knows the future so we can't hear some of the things she says, could change something important"

"Thank you Sam"

"So, she's a psychic like you?"

"No, I just live in a place where you guys are nothing but actors on a t.v. screen, oh and it is 2017. No monsters, but apparently demons"

"So you lived in a place with no monsters and you decided to come here... ARE YOU CRAZY!" I laugh,

"Yes actually, diagnosed schizophrenic"

"Oh, thats just wonderful" Dean retorts, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh calm down, it wasn't a severe case in the first place. My doctor said I barely need medication, just to help with my very minor halucinations. Oh! You guys wanna see yourselves from my dimension! Wait... I have to find one without Misha.... sorry Dean" I break into laughter eyes watering a little.

"What the hell kind of name is Misha?" Dean asked as I pull out my multi-dimensional phone. I play the season 2 gag reel  
￼  
Both of their minds exploded.

"Dude... you ripped your pants"

"Well your name is Jensen Ackles" I retort,

"Sam... your name is Jared padalecki"

"Dude, you're polish"

"Oh and Sam is older" Sam laughs, but then Dean realises, 

"Wait, we're not brothers in your universe?" I shake my head.

"Huh, weird" Dean nods in agreement.

"Okay guys, back to what is supposed to be happening right now. Dean tell Sam what happened to the road house" Sam instantly gets curious, 

"Wait, something happened at the road house?" Dean sits down,

"Oh, right, so ahh, it burned to the ground,"

"What!" Sam exclaimed, 

"Yeah, Ash is dead, maybe Ellen, and a lot of hunters"

"Don't feel bad about Ash, he has a lot of fun in heaven" I explain,

"Wait, heaven is real?" I roll my eyes at Dean,

"Dean if there is a hell, there is a heaven. Dumbass" his mind looks to be exploding again. "Oh and Ellen is fine, she'll show up when you go to Bobby's" the boys sigh in relief. "Which we should start doing now or we'll be late" Dean asks,

"Late for what?"

"Just late in general, not for a certain event. I can just feel it, come on"


	4. Sup Bobby

We're in the car and I am bouncing in my seat from excitement. My wings are slightly bigger than normal because of this and are taking up a lot of room.

"Hey, can't you like, put those away?" Dean asks,

"Not really, I don't have the best control over this yet. Especially when I am excited" my wings fidget and I have to lean against the front seats so they aren't crushed. "Actually they never really go away, they just get smaller, that goes for my horns and tail too"

"What would you be excited about?" Sam asks,

"I get to see Bobby, oh and his house. As I said, this is all a t.v. show back where I am from and well, I'm a bit of a fangirl. Hell, I sold my soul for this." Smug, Dean asks,

"So, are we your favorite characters?" I roll my eyes, then smile,

"No, I actually think you guys are whiny and even annoying sometimes." They both look back at me and exclaim,

"No we are not!" I tsk,

"My favorite, is someone you guys haven't ran into yet. He'll like to call Sam Moose." Dean not satisfied asks,

"Well what's, their name?"

"Can't tell you yet, but you'll be wanting to find him soon, although you fail for a little while. Hey, we gonna be there soon, my wings are starting to get cramped."

"Yeah, we should be there in an hour" I sigh in annoyance. Maybe I can shrink them down, I am a bit calmer at the moment. I focus and try. My wings start to shrink, but it is really uncomfortable. They feel like they are cramping even more, I grunt in pain as I make them even smaller. Sam looks back at me,

"You okay?" I nod grimacing, my horns and tail growing only a bit smaller as well.

"I am really starting to hate riding in a car." I look at my phone, "hey sam, what's his address?" He tells me and I pull up my GPS. I type it in and see if it works. As I suspected, the directions were pulled up. "Next time I'll just fly there" I grumble to myself as I give up, letting my wings stretch back out.

~

Finally, we made it to Bobby's. My tail thumps on the seat as it tries to wag, but then it slows down as I realize something, "Hey, so... how are we gonna explain me to Bobby?" Dean parks the car and scratches his head. "I'll let him do the holy water test on me, it won't hurt"

"I don't think that will be enough. Maybe we can just convince him that you're okay." Sam adds,

"Hey, try showing him one of those videos from your dimension as evidence you aren't from here" I nod,

"So, should we go?" Dean asks as he opens his door.

We walk to the door, then Sam suggests, "Hey, how about we stand in front of you. He'll see us first and we can gently tell him about you. Can you possibly make everything a bit smaller for a few minutes?" I grimace but nod, focusing again; I breath in and out slowly, flexing my back, arching it out like a cat, I spread my shoulder blades farther apart. I feel a surge of energy and I finally feel my wings begin to tighten. Slowly ever so slowly they start to shrink, I feel my horns tingle and my tail cramp, my teeth start to itch, and my irises pop back to round. Everything reverting back to my human form. The whole time I am grunting in pain, I even start to sweat. The boys are looking at me in worry. Kind of feeling like dicks for making me do this.

"Heh" I winced as something pops, probably a joint in my wing, "it's fine, I'll have to get used to doing this, it is kind of like putting on a corset, uncomfortable as all hell, but keeps everything in place. Till you finally untie or unclasp it and everything just flops back out and you can breath again."

I  force the surge of energy to a stop, and I look semi human again. I fix my hair over the much smaller nubs that were my horns. I sigh, "well, that should do" I stretch to try and relieve the cramping. I motion to the boys to go ahead and knock. They give me one last look of worry before turning around and then Dean knocks.

Seconds later Bobby is throwing the door open. "Sam! You're okay!" Sam looks confused,

"Well yeah, thanks to you" Dean stiffens, I hear him softly cursing as he realized he forgot about what happened to Sam, because of me barging into his life. Bobby looks at Dean guessing what he has done.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Anyways, come on in." he opens the door wider welcoming them, but stops when Sam blurts out,

"Wait! we brought someone with us. She helped me when we were at that town, you know, where I just got stabbed" Dean flinched when Sam said stabbed.

"O-okay, where is she?" Bobby asks,

"She's behind us, but we need to go over a few things" the boys step away from me and I wave at  Bobby meekly. Bobby looks confused till I relax with a relieved sigh and my wings, horns, and tail pop back to their normal size in 0.2 seconds. Bobby jumps back and grabs his shotgun.

"JESUS CHRIST!" he quickly aims it at me but the boys jump into action.

"Bobby wait! Don't shoot her!" Dean shouts as Sam points the gun up into the air and away from me. Sam quickly explains my situation as I wait calmly, my tail swinging back and forth lazily, some of Ava's blood still dried onto it's black and purple scales.


End file.
